A Friendship Of Sorts
by herondalefan
Summary: A tale of interactions between worlds and a likely friendship. Prodigies do have their ways of finding each other. Two-Shot, FemRyo and FemKuro
1. Chapter 1

So this is a quick two-shot describing friendships and relationships between the Kuroko No Basuke and Prince of Tennis characters. This is how I imagine them interacting with each other.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke or Prince of Tennis. They belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and Takeshi Konomi respectively. **

Tennis Courts, Tokyo

The sun was shimmering off of the new tennis courts and a light breeze played with the pristine nets. The newly opened courts were almost completely empty except for a small body resting in the far corner. Not many would have noticed the young woman sleeping there for she was of a small stature and she preferred it that way. If someone were to look closely they would have found that she was very well toned; an intense athlete. A spill of long, dark hair tumbled out around the napping female but her arm was thrown across her eyes preventing her from noticing or caring. Her shapely figure was wrapped in golden skin and the trickles of sunlight that filtered into her spot shone off the greenish highlights in her hair. A bow shaped, pink mouth was opening and closing softly, in time to the soft rise and fall of her chest. A white Fila cap was next to her and next to the hat was a blue tennis bag. The girl was dressed in a pair of black and white tennis shorts and a red t-shirt. A light black jacket completed the ensemble.

Echizen Ryouko was a sight to behold. Her angelic appearance was only altered slightly by the two cartilage piercings in the top of her right ear that her senpai Fuji had forced her into. He had said they "complemented her exotic looks" before shoving her down into a chair at the studio he had dragged her to. Using his newly turned eighteen status; he scared the studio owner into giving Ryouko the piercings despite her age of sixteen. Ryouko could have let them grow in but she enjoyed the look of sorrow that was on her father's face whenever he saw them and, though she would never admit to thinking so materialistically, they did suit her. The only bitter thought that still came with the piercings was that she was sure Fuji had slipped sake into the ponta she had been drinking that night. Sometimes she truly mistrusted her sneaky senpai.

Anyway, back to the sleeping beauty, her entire physical being would enrapture any boy. Indeed many a male tennis player had fallen for 'the Brat of Seigaku' but it was never meant to be, mostly because of Ryouko's formally mentioned bratty qualities. She was blunt, single minded, rude, cocky, and a down right nasty brat. It was her personality that saved the other section of tennis players because most of them couldn't stand to be near her attitude for more than several hours. Only the Seigaku regulars and a few of her closer rivals- a.k.a. Monkey King, Yukimura, Sanada and the Devil Boy- enjoyed the girl's company and actually went out of their way to seek her out. But these were all brotherly relationships - The Rikkaidai regulars were questionable on this front- and they only cared for her safety, happiness and well-being.

Samurai Junior in her younger years only cared about three things, tennis, ponta and Karupin. Over time she had expanded that circle to her friends and family. Even her baka Aniki had a soft spot in her heart. Ryouko was dreaming of all the things she cared about, especially Karupin, when the disgusting boys came onto her court. They were loud, one was bragging about girls and tennis, and this did not mix well with the Prince. She was a tomboy through and through so her competitive spirit ruled her actions. This may have lead to the confrontation between the group of buffoons and herself. The female with a cocky personality woke to unwanted noise and presences. Golden eyes blearily blinked themselves clear and a positively challenging smirk worked its way onto her lips. _Hn, this should be entertaining._

Basketball Courts, Near The Tennis Courts, Tokyo

Kuroko Tetsumi was not pleased. She had been looking forward to playing on the new street courts all week but a certain idiotic tiger hadn't done his necessary chores. Now she was stuck at the courts alone without her light and she thought she had the right to be a bit more than a little ticked. Of course the usually apathetic girl didn't let this show on her face. She never understood why some people felt the need to express their emotions so outrageously. Besides, next to no one noticed her anyway so what was the point in letting out her inner thoughts for the occasional person to see? So she was left with thundering emotions and her trademark deadpan expression. _Bakagami!_

Tetsumi's straight, shoulder length, powder blue hair fell in front of her face. She impatiently brushed away her bangs as she reread the text from Kagami Taiga over and over again. A dark look appeared in her large but defined blue eyes that would make the tiger shiver in fear.

Her smoldering train of though came to a halt when she heard loud voices being raised behind her. They were coming from the connected tennis courts where the petite bluenette spotted a gaggle of males. Her eye twitched. If there was one thing Kuroko Tetsumi could not stand it was when people picked on each other using sports. Without even recognizing her movement, Tetsumi found herself on the tennis courts, near the boys. She saw them facing off with a short female wearing a white Fila cap that she had pulled low over her face. A smirk played over the new girl's lips.

"Are you deaf or something? How many times do I have to repeat it before it sinks into your thick skull. I was here first so why don't you slugs just move along?" Her words were childish, condescending and yet strangely some of the most irritating words Tetsumi had ever heard spoken. The other female must have been a master at provocation. Her expression, tone, words, and body position were all in the exactly correct placement for maximum irritation. But now that the sixth member of the Generation of Miracles got a good look at her, she suddenly realized how badly this situation could escalate. The girl was thin but well muscled. She had the build of a top athlete but she could only be a few inched taller than Tetsumi's five feet. The bluenette could relate to the girl hight wise.

"Listen girly, you've got an ugly attitude and all but I'm willing to put that aside if you just step down and let my buddies and I play on the court. Maybe I'll even treat you to a date after if you promise to shut that trap of yours." His goons chuckled stupidly behind him and the leader of the gang leered at the young, cap-wearing woman. Quite unexpectedly, the smirk appeared full-blown on the girl's face.

"Play me for it." The leader of the goons laughed but Tetsumi's blood ran cold. The look in the other female's eyes was merciless and the invisible girl knew how this was going to end. Power wafted off of the golden eyed girl as she strode confidently onto the new court and took her position in front of the net.

"Rough or smooth?" She asked in her lazy drawl.

"You can take first serve cutie. This shouldn't take long." Tetsumi contemplated the stupidity of the man and how he could possibly find himself charming. The dark haired girl, whose long hair had been tied into a ponytail, bounced the neon-yellow colored tennis ball before twirling her red racket once.

_**BAM!**_ Tetsumi was known for her excellent observation skills so she could still see the ball, but hardly. Luckily the courts were high tech so she checked the speed of the serve on the scoreboard. One hundred ninety kilometres an hour.

"Yada, yada, that was so slow. Clearly I need to warm up first." She drawled. The buffoon was standing at the baseline in shock. He would never be able to move so quickly.

"Ara, referee aren't you going to call that?" One of the buffoon's lackeys jumped from his place on the tall chair.

"Ah-h, f-fiteen love." The dark haired girl prepared to serve again but this time it shot past her opponent at even greater speeds. Tetsumi glanced at the scoreboard again. One hundred ninety eight kilometres an hour.

"Easy there cutie. Maybe we don't have to play. I'll just leave." The words tumbled out of the leader's mouth ungracefully as he backed away from the tennis court.

"No." She said before serving again. This time it was different. Tetsumi noticed a slightly different spin on the ball and tried to refrain from laughing. Sure enough, the ball found its mark on the leader's face before the coward ran away with his cronies following behind. She had to hand it to the girl; she was an amazing player.

"Tch, coward." The talented female scoffed.

"That was brilliant. An admirable feat." Tetsumi spoke for the first time. The usually invisible prodigy watched as the only sign of shock on the other girl's face was a slight widening of her eyes but that was quickly fixed. It seemed she preferred an emotionless front just as much as Tetsumi did.

"Hardly. The gorilla had it coming." She said it like it was nothing but Tetsumi saw scrutiny in her eyes. The tennis playing girl was sizing her up.

"I would have stepped in to help earlier but it didn't look like you needed it." Tetsumi bowed slightly. "Thank you for getting rid of the trouble mongers."

The dark haired girl raised an eyebrow at her actions. "You are pretty weird Invisibility-chan." Tetsumi just let a small smile grace her features.

Tennis Courts, Tokyo, Several Weeks Later

"Here you go Ryouko-chan." Tetsumi handed a specially made bento to her friend before grabbing her own. In the past few weeks a strange but comfortable friendship had blossomed between the two prodigies. As luck would have it Ryouko had in fact expanded her single-mindedness enough to know about the Generation of Miracles and the rumors of the invisible player. She had told Tetsumi that her friend Momo was a fan of basketball and had raved to her about the players and rumors surrounding them during one of their many burger runs. In return Tetsumi had kept up to date in the tennis scene and had heard about the 'Prince of Tennis' and Seigaku. Kise had heard Teiko's team speak of them in fear and awe during his time in the tennis club. Both acknowledged each other's strength but neither pushed each other to play a sport they didn't want to.

Tetsumi found that Ryouko was very much like a combination of herself and Aomine. She was fairly apathetic and uncaring towards most things but when it came to tennis her competitive side kicked in. She was completely bratty but Tetsumi found amusement in it rather than frustration. Ryouko found that Tetsumi complimented her personality perfectly, something she rarely found with most people. She knew she was difficult to deal with and had the most 'uncute attitude' of any girl as Monkey King liked to put it but Ryouko didn't want to change. She didn't feel the need to nor did she care enough to want to. Tetsumi's cooking abilities were just a bonus to her personality (apparently her 'light' as she put it had insisted on teaching her).

"Hn, Arigatou." Ryouko replied before taking a bite out of her onigiri. She just about swooned at the taste. _Oh, Japanese food, how I love you!_

Their compatibility even seemed to reach towards their eating habits as Tetsumi always had leftovers and Ryouko was still a bit hungry. This was the beginning of the strange friendship of Kuroko Tetsumi and Echizen Kuroko.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the continuation of the relationships of the two franchise's characters. This one focuses more on the relationship bit than friendship.

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Kuroko No Basuke or Prince of Tennis. Nor am I making money fir publishing this online. This is purely for creative purposes. **

Sometimes Tetsumi found the Generation of Miracles way too overprotective. She knew all of them acted that way because they cared, Akashi's threats to keep her safe must have had some effect as well, but she thought this was taking it too far. She had carelessly mentioned that she had a friend that didn't go to her or any of their schools, that was her first mistake, but to top it off she had to point out that the mystery person _didn't play basketball._ That was her major mistake. All of her colorful and gifted friends had a reaction that could equal a tsunami's. Akashi had started snipping his scissors together, Kise started bawling crocodile tears, Aomine had taken her by the shoulders and had started shaking her, Midorima polished his glasses in a frenzy and muttered, and worst of all Murasakibara _stopped eating_ and dropped his chips on the ground. She had never seen Teiko's previous number one team in such a state. Tetsumi was so relieved that Momoi hadn't been able to attend.

All of them had insisted that they accompany her to visit her "so-called new friend" to measure her up. That was why Tetsumi was walking towards the southern part of Tokyo with the rest of the Generation to watch Ryouko play a match.

"So what does she look like?" Aomine drilled her from her right side. He had been asking the same question for the last half hour.

"You'll see." Tetsumi had also been giving the same answer for half an hour.

"What does she act like?" Akashi questioned from Tetsumi's left. The bluenette's look darkened. She thought of all of Ryouko's interactions with other people that she had been present for. The girl didn't know the meaning of tact.

"_Oh, You'll see." _Tetsumi repeated but in a much darker tone. Midorima gave her a worried glance from his position in front of her and moved slightly to the right so her burning stare wouldn't cause a hole in his back. Tetsumi found the whole situation rather troublesome but she figured that if they were going to cause her this much trouble then the deserved to get the greeting awaiting them in the not so distant future from Ryouko. The golden eyed girl had been forewarned via text and Tetsumi felt the smirk behind the words she got back.

**/To: Invisibility-chan/**

**/From: Ryo/**

**I look forward to it.**

They were troublesome and satisfying for the ghostlike girl.

Finally they found the entrance to the courts and walked through the gates. Some people ducked and pointed as the walked by but Tetsumi doubted it was because of their fame. She thought it had to do more with their appearances. It wasn't everyday that you saw five guys with rainbow palate colorings walk around together (She knew she was currently invisible).

"Man that's a large crowd. Wonder who'd attract somethin' like that!" Aomine's lazy drawl pulled them from their inner musings and they stared at the massive amount of people packed into one stadium. Tetsumi quickly moved forward and darted into the crowd, her ex teammates following behind. The blue haired female got a good look at the teams playing and a smile flashed on her face for a second. The teams playing were the famed Seishun Academy versus Hyotei Academy. The scores stood at:

Doubles Two

Hiyoshi/Mukahi pair vs. Kikumaru/Oishi pair

Win Seigaku 6-2

Doubles One

Inui/Kaidou pair vs. Ootori/Shishido pair

Win Hyotei 7-5

Singles Three

Fuji vs. Akutagawa

Win Seigaku 6-4

Singles Two

Kabaji vs. Tezuka

Win Hyotei 7-5

Singles One

Echizen vs. Atobe

"It's starting." Tetsumi said softly before running down a few rows to an empty one. All of Teiko's previous basketball regulars sat down and got a better look at the situation around them. They were sitting on the benches on their left side; clearly Seigaku oriented, while the right side, Hyotei, was screaming the name of their school. In response to the opposing schools cheers, the people around them started to chant.

"Seigaku! Fight-o! Fight-o!" Everyone had a competitive look on his or her faces.

"Will Singles One players, Atobe Keigo and Echizen Ryouko please enter the court." The PA announcer called.

A tall and imperious looking man entered on the right. He had silver hair that flipped out along with sharp azure eyes. A beauty mark was underneath his right eye and he had a smug expression on his face. He opened his arms wide as though he was embracing the crowd's cheers and while everyone was distracted a long, dark haired girl slipped onto the courts. Ryouko adjusted her cap on her head and Tetsumi was thankful they were close enough to see their expressions. Atobe raised his right hand in the air just as his fans yelled "They winner will be…" and snapped his fingers. He raised his head high and opened his mouth.

"**Me**." But the sound didn't come from the narcissistic man. Rather, it came from the girl with flashing golden eyes and a cocky expression on her face. The Generation of Miracles jolted at the unexpected direction of sound and whipped their eyes to the beauty on court. Tetsumi heard Kise suck in a breath.

"You really need to change your entrance Monkey King. I'm tired of jumping in on that chance every time I play you." Her cat eyes narrowed mockingly and the silvernette snorted delicately.

"Ahn~ you look as lovely as ever but your words always seem to ruin the image. Never mind, I will win this time _Ouji-sama." _The rich man smirked down at his royal equivalent in tennis but the bratty youth didn't stir.

"In your dreams _Saru no ou._" Atobe scoffed, Ryouko smirked, and the game began. Slowly the Generation of Miracles came to life next to Tetsumi.

"Is that… your new friend?" Kise asked softly. Tetsumi nodded.

"That is Echizen Ryouko." She spoke softly but the crowd had quieted down since the "royalty's" entrance so it echoed among them.

_KARUPIN3KARUPIN3KARUPIN3KARUPIN3KARUPIN3KARUPIN3KA RUPIN3_

Echizen Ryouko was thankful for few things but the showers on the regional tennis grounds were one of them. She was sweaty, sticky, and so decidedly exhausted that she didn't think she could make it home without collapsing. Her entire being was screaming for a nap, preferably with her fluffy Himalayan cat. But she could still feel the sweet taste of victory. The look on the self-centered male's face was always worth it when she beat him even if the score ended up being 7-5 in her favor. She always got an adrenaline rush playing Atobe and this time was no exception. Ever since she had unlocked the final gate at the end of her first year of middle school her talent had exploded. She went on to take the junior professional tennis tour for the next two years and won the Grand Slams, one competition at a time. She had even participated in the actual Wimbledon tournament and had won the damn thing until the pros had thrown a fit over her age. She had fought for her rightful title and the word was on her side because of her "underdog" position.

This year had come around and Ryouko realized what she really wanted, to play with her senpais again. Everyone had continued on to the High school division of Seigaku and the same thing rang true for most of the other players. Kawamura no longer played with them because of his chef apprenticeship but they still made sure to visit all the time. Things had changed slightly when she had returned. Tezuka was pushing everyone as hard as ever but he wasn't as domineering over her as before. If she was being truthful then she would admit that she preferred it that way. He had been the cause of many of her stress issues during her preteens. She still hung out with Momo and performed their ritual burger runs where he would be a "good senpai" and pay for her food, but she found herself more drawn to the older players on the team. Fuji in particular took a liking to her and made sure she came to his house often. She had a sneaky feeling that he was trying to set her up with his younger brother but other than that she was quite fine with it. He made for interesting company.

Ryouko had also strengthened her connections outside of school and had developed a healthy and unpredicted rivalry with Kirihara Akaya. Maybe they were drawn to the similar attitudes in each other or childish schemes but the two got along very well. She had admitted to him in the past that his "Angel Mode" was amazing to watch.

The youngest member of the Seigaku regulars lifted up her hand and turned off the tap. After drying off and changing she stuffed her Fila cap in her backpack and walked out of the change room… Only to walk into a person. A _tall_ person. She could tell he was at most a foot taller then her and she would be lying if she said it didn't tick her off a bit. You see, Echizen Ryouko had always been a bit sensitive about her height. She knew people shorter than her but none of them were professional level athletes. Needless to say that she wasn't the kindest person towards those gifted with height ridden genes. It didn't help that she wasn't even all that kind to start with.

"Oi, skyscraper. Move. I have an appointment to get to." Ryouko twitched a little. She was promised by Tetsumi that she would be taken out for grape ice cream if she won her match, and she wanted her darn ice cream! The tall male turned around and looked at her, Ryouko had to force herself not to blush. He was handsome and she was not used to the proximity he had placed his face in. For the man had leaned down so he was closer to her height and looked her straight in the eyes. Pointed gold met catlike gold and Ryouko was silent, then he did the worst thing possible, he smiled.

"So you're Echizen Ryouko-chan! Sumicchi has said so little about you that I just had to meet you right away!" He said in an excited, bubbly voice. _Sumicchi?_ Ryouko thought. _Wait, didn't Tetsumi say something about a friend of hers adding that suffix to names…_ Ryouko may have had a bad- dreadful- memory but she remembered odd things that found a vibe in her. She had just found that suffix so weird…

"Oh, So your that strange Kise guy right?" To Ryouko's surprise, instead of looking offended, Kise looked absolutely delighted that she had remembered him at all.

"You've heard of me? That's great, but I guess I should still do better introduction. I'm Kise Ryouta, a friend of Sumicchi's from her middle school days. I go to Kaijo High now." He gave Ryouko an awkward but adoring smile that the brat didn't know how to deal with. He was genuine, kind and sort of ditzy so he didn't get offended easily. But he still looked familiar… Then it clicked.

"Oh!" Ryouko exclaimed slightly. Her eyes widened slightly. "Aren't you model? I think my cousin reads the magazine you're in. I guess I recognized you from them…" Ryouko trailed off, not sure what else to say. What do you say to a friend of a friend? Kise looked down at his feet and kicked the ground a little.

"Honestly, all of us came today. The entire Generation of Miracles. We wanted to make sure that Sumicchi's new friend was nice but then we saw you play." Ryouko wasn't sure how to respond to that. She understood that they were protective of her but didn't truly care what they thought of her. Why was he telling her this? Did they think she was horrible just because they saw her and Monkey King trash talking?

"You're brilliant!" He burst out suddenly. His eyes were wide and honest and a soft blush stained his cheeks. "Everyone thought that your tennis was amazing, even though we don't know much about it, and I personally thought that it is particularly astounding. I mean you're our age and your able to do moves like that." He trailed off again. Ryouko felt like she should say something in return but she wasn't totally sure what. He was excitable, like a puppy, and she was more of a cat person. Cats didn't let their feelings burst out the way puppies did and she wasn't sure how she should treat this situation. It was one of the few times where she didn't feel like insulting a person.

_KARUPIN3KARUPIN3KARUPIN3KARUPIN3KARUPIN3KARUPIN3KA RUPIN3_

"What held you up so long in the changing room Ryouko-chan?" Tetsumi asked later that day when both of the girls were sitting in a sweet shop. The bluenette was sipping on a vanilla milkshake while the dark haired one sucked on her spoon, a last ditch attempt to get all of the grapey goodness on her tongue. The tennis prodigy looked down morosely at her now empty bowl before placing the utensil in it.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Ryouko's voice was far away when she spoke. She was staring out the shop window at the busy crowd. Her mind once again contemplated the promises she had made to watch a certain person play basketball while the number golden boy's number felt hot in her back pocket.

Omake

Tetsumi's House, Several Months Later

"No I didn't know they were corresponding that often Akashi-kun." The monotone voice of Tetsumi floated down one of the hallways in her house. The bluenette in question was scrubbing dishes before putting them in the sink. She paused for a second as 'Akashi-kun' spoke to her on the other end.

"I think Kise-kun and Ryouko-chan are responsible enough to take care of themselves." Her reply was blatant and her expression just a little flatter then usual.

"I don't think where they choose to go on dates is of importance to us." Suddenly the bluenette stopped scrubbing altogether and a fierce blush spread across her cheeks. She was thankful her parents were in other rooms so they didn't see her in such a state.

"H-how did you know what base they were on? Never mind, I don't want to know." Tetsumi was interrupted on the other end and she placed a dish down so she could hold the phone with both hands.

"Following their lead is hardly necessary Seijuro!" She insisted before hanging up on her boyfriend. The usually apathetic girl placed her head in her hands and cursed the golden eyed girl with all of her might. Somehow, she just knew that the tennis prodigy had understood she was being followed and had acted accordingly so. That sixteen year old was the worst role model for sadist boyfriends everywhere! Damn the brat!

**If you have any input, ideas or you would just like to comment then please review! If you enjoyed these contemplative pieces of work then take a look at my profile and check out some of my other stories and one shots. Thank You for Reading!**


End file.
